Prompts
by Titan16
Summary: Moments of Six's life. Or, in which I attempt to fill one word prompts.


**So, I've read a few of these, and figured I'd try it out. Some are kinds AU, but most fan fiction is, so...**

**Disclaimer-Not mine, except for the plot, writing, etc.**

* * *

**Sick**

Six draws on things when he's sick, though the last time he remembers being so was when he was five and the flu had been spreading around. This time, though, is immeasurably worse- he screams and throws up blood and sees horror everywhere in a fever induced delirium.

He remembers flashes of multiple people trying to hold him down, of Kyntak being the only person strong enough to actually do it long enough to wrap restraints on him, of yelling, of cool hands on his face.

When he wakes up, through the blurriness of his vision, he sees an anatomically correct heart drawn on his brothers' arm. The detail is surprisingly accurate.

When he weakly asks where it came from, Kyntak replies, "Oh, you were out of it and pretty dopey, and picked up this pen, and look how _cool_ this _drawing_ is," and Six drifts away.

**Murmur **

"What are you doing on my couch, Six?" King whispers, thinking he will be unheard.

"I _was_ sleeping."

**Morgue**

The reason Ace had a habit of putting Six in the morgue when he was injured was because Deck protocol required any agent with a less than five percent chance of living to receive care for there. That way, the care was just as good, and other patents didn't have to see a friend die.

Six always survived, of course, but only because he wasn't human.

**Verbal **

Six and Kyntak come in to the Deck, bickering about something to do with a new mission they'd gotten the day before.

A brand new agent who Two doesn't know yet picks the moment _right when_ Two takes a swallow of coffee to whisper, "Wow, they really like to bitch at each other, don't they?"

Two loses his mouthful of coffee and laughs so hard he forgets to mention that they probably heard that.

**Inert **

Six paces the hospital room, glancing at Kings limp body every now and then, wondering when he'd planned on telling him about the cancer eating at his brain.

**Blaze **

Kyntak's computer starts up and lets out an alarming screech, which sends Six out of his chair and across the room so fast he overturns his chair. He straightens and reseats himself, stiff and as dignified as possible.

Kyntak makes a choking sound.

"It isn't _funny_—"

And Kyntak can't hold it in anymore, making Six flush red.

**Stubborn**

Six doesn't like to lose._ Ever._ Kyntak just wishes he'd known that before he'd challenged him to a wrestling match.

**Brood**

His office is silent, so when Jack walks in and sees Six fiddling with an unused bullet he's only half-surprised.

The other agent's eyes are hollow, though, and when Jack steps in, Six says absently, "Sometimes it's hard to believe I really killed him," and Jack shuts the door and sits next to him in silence, heart hurting.

**Bone**

Six has a groove on the front his lower left leg where a bullet took a chunk out of the bone on his fifteenth birthday.

**Unforeseen **

Six reads over the mission brief, scraping his finger along the edge of the paper in thought. Kyntak sits next to him doing the same, down to the unconscious gesture of concentration, leaving King wondering if there really_ is_ something to the first part of this 'nature vs nurture' stuff.

**Confusion **

Six bounces up to Grysat, grinning, actually _grinning_ in a way that has the Joker reaching for the emergency button under the desk, until he realizes it's just Kyntak in a trench coat.

**Height**

Within five seconds of meeting him, Two realized that this thin, still growing kid could beat him senseless, size be damned.

**Strange **

"Kyntak?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do I _want_ to know how you ever got a teddy bear fused to your arm?"

"Probably not."

**Falter **

It's only when Six trips on the sidewalk and Kyntak catches him that he starts to truly learn the meaning of _trust_.

**Rest**

It's been three days since he's slept, and Kyntak says it'll be hours before they reach the Deck, so Six just leans against the car door and mumbles to wake him up when they get there.

**Punctual**

When Kyntak busts into the briefing for their next mission thirty minutes late, Six silently wonders how they're even_ related,_ never mind twins.

**Choke**

Six watches the last of his air float to the silvery surface, weaving and bobbing like minnows. The lack of oxygen hits him then, and a fire starts in his chest, racing through his veins. Everything constricts, like his skin has shrunk two sizes.

His head pounds in time with the blackness flooding his vision. He opens his mouth and breathes, desperate for air, only for salty seawater to flood his mouth instead. He sinks, water swirling above him, and everything slowly fades away. Blind, he tries to move, but he must be weighted, or drugged, or _something_, because he can't….cant….ca….

**Silence**

"Damn it, Six, if you sneak up on me _one more time_…."

**Dispose**

Glancing at the wrappers everywhere, he just can't resist.

"You'd think you'd get better at aiming for the trash, Kyntak, with all of the personal experience you have."

"Shut _up_, Six."

**Opinion**

Whether was Six human.

* * *

**I think I'm going to consider this finished, but there's about 80 more of these prompts out there, so I might continue.**

**And if anyone wants to donate prompts to help free me of my writers block, feel free-I need the ideas! :p**


End file.
